She Will Be Loved
by SweetestBliss
Summary: A mere girl of eighteen looks out a nearby window, oblivious to the dark figure below that's staring at her with sorrow and desire and knowing all to well the look she had on her face. The look she had many times during Hogwarts that meant there was somet


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the genius JK Rowling. Also, the song "She Will Be Loved" DOES NOT belong to me either it belongs to the magnificent band Maroon 5.  
  
A/N: haha do NOT flame me...this is my second songfic I've written, but I haven't posted my first one yet and decided to post this one first so yeahh....very first fic for that matter....yes, it sucks I know...oh well...  
  
A mere girl of eighteen looks out a nearby window, oblivious to the dark figure below that's staring at her with sorrow and desire and knowing all to well the look she had on her face. The look she had many times during Hogwarts that meant there was something troubling her and that she was unhappy. Whereas he had the look of desire knowing that he'd never have her, because of the simple fact that she already belonged to someone else.   
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen   
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her   
She always belonged to someone else   
  
_ He could of sworn that he was going somewhere else, but for some reason he ended up here. Looking at her only brought back the many memories they had together back at Hogwarts. He was in his 7th year, whereas she was in her 6th. _  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more   
  
_ He knew as long as she didn't know he was there watching her almost everyday that he'd continue to watch her, even through the rain and cold, just as long as he made sure she was happy and that she was loved.   
  
_I don't mind spending everyday   
Out on your corner in the pouring rain   
Look for the girl with the broken smile   
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved   
She will be loved   
  
_  
  
She looked at the window forlornly, with a hint of hope that she'd see an owl pecking on her window with a letter from him. She knew it was wrong of her, why she was married, but at long last she couldn't help it. It was only with _him _that she that she felt safe, but it didn't matter anymore, because he was gone.   
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door   
I want to make you feel beautiful   
I know I tend to get insecure   
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
_ Of course, she knew that she couldn't have everything she wanted. It wasn't always the happily ever after she use to read of way back when. This was life, and life wasn't fair. Though she knew in her heart there was only room for one person and one person only. And if, just if he were to come back she knew she'd welcome him with open arms anytime, anywhere, any day.   
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies   
It's compromise that moves us along   
My heart is full and my door's always open   
You can come anytime you want   
  
_ Just as long as she didn't mind waiting for that day to come, she'd wait. And when that day finally arrives she'd smile, no matter how sad she was she'd smile, because she knew how much he loved her smile.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday   
Out on your corner in the pouring rain   
Look for the girl with the broken smile   
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
  
_She had no doubt whatsoever that she would always be loved. _  
  
And she will be loved   
She will be loved   
  
_ As time progressed she became more and more aware that someone was watching her from below. She had no doubt about it that it was _him_. She knew it was him, after all, she was the only person that truly understood him.   
  
_I know where you hide   
Alone in your car   
Know all of the things that make you who you are   
  
_  
  
Both of them knew that it was never really goodbye. One day, they'd be together once again. Until that day both of them will always come back to the same place, everyday and if, just if, one of them makes a move, the other will come running.   
  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all   
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _


End file.
